


Of Distractions and Companionship

by Ashabadash



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Eliza De Sardet, F/M, Falling In Love, Female De Sardet - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I just want to write some fluffy smut and instead I wrote a novel, Kissing, Vaginal Sex, Video Game spoilers, pretty much mentioned all major plot points so be warned, smut is in the final chapter only, the other companions are there too if you squint, there is not enough Kurt/DS on this site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashabadash/pseuds/Ashabadash
Summary: "Would you like to spend some time with me one evening, away from the others?"She rose her eyebrows at him and in that moment he wondered if he misunderstood their relationship. Maybe they were only friends. Friends who...kissed? Friends who provided distractions for each other when the world just got too hard? Did he just ruin everything?..He knew her better than anyone else. She knew him better than he could have ever expected. They were drawn to each other time and time again
Relationships: Kurt/De Sardet (GreedFall)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	1. To Let Out The Sadness

Of Distractions and Companionship

She was out the door before the sun started coming over the horizon, dressed and ready to take on the day. It wasn’t like she spent the evening after the coup sleeping, anyway. Instead, she lied in bed and stewed in anger. Every sound in the night – a creek in the floorboards, the blowing of the wind – could be another soldier that she hadn’t eliminated, another enemy trying to come for her life or her cousin’s.

No, there was no time for sleep. Clearly, she wasn’t prepared for everything Teer Fradee had to offer her. In less than 24 hours, her world had been toppled over three times over. She couldn’t breathe with the weight of everything that had happened sitting on her chest.

Ultimately, she was angry. Angry with the lies and the subterfuge. Angry at the cards that had been dealt to her and her cousin. Angry that she had no cure for the Malicor and now she was up against the clock. She couldn’t allow for him to die, she couldn’t. He needed her, he was relying on her. His dear fair cousin...

And then there was that. Eliza wasn’t ready to explore all that she had learned about that just yet. Why had this been kept from her? Did they expect it to be a secret forever? Did those in the know laugh behind her back as what a fool she was for believing she belonged?

She growled and shook her head of any thoughts like this. She wasn’t ready.

She made her way to the Coin Guard Barracks and out to the training ground. She and the others had spent the better part of the evening clearing out the barracks of anyone who was a part of the coup, who was ready to kill her or Constantin for their own monetary gain. Kurt interrogated all of them, from the lowest new recruit to the highest captain, Kurt didn’t rest until he was sure his charges were safe.

Eliza would be forever grateful for Kurt and his loyalty. If things had gone the other way...

She shook her head again. Right. No more negative thoughts. Time to train.

She dragged a training dummy out to the center of the training pit. No one was out there, hardly anyone in New Serene was even awake. She went to the weapons rack and grabbed a sturdy looking rapier. She tested it in her hand for a moment, studying its balance. Once she was satisfied, she moved over to the training dummy and took a test swing. The sword hit the dummy right in the chest with a satisfying _thwack_ and Eliza instantly started to feel relief.

For the next few moments, Eliza De Sardet took out her anger and frustration on that poor test dummy. She started off in the right stance, remembering her training, but soon enough her emotions took over and instead she was just wailing on the thing. In her mind, the faceless dummy was every person who had been trying to wrong her since she stepped foot on this island. She berated the dummy until she could barely see through her tears.

Finally, she screamed and swung her blade and the dummy’s head tore clean off. She looked at the dummy head lying on the ground and panted heavily, her anger seeping out of her.

“Green Blood!” Eliza jumped and spun, sword pointed out at the person who startled her. Kurt was only a step away from the edge of the blade, but he still looked unphased by the blade in his face.

“Kurt!” she shouted in apology, lowering her sword. “You know better to sneak up on a woman and her sword.”

“I thought I made my presence clear when I slammed the barracks door behind me,” he shrugged. He looked between her and the headless training dummy. “Having fun?” Eliza rolled her eyes and turned away. She was embarrassed by what he might have seen.

“Just getting some training in,” she said. “I thought you would approve. I’m having flashbacks to you waking my cousin and I as the crack of dawn to test our endurance.” At the mention of her cousin, she had a pang of guilt in her chest.

“I usually would wait for the sun to show its face at least,” Kurt said. He walked over to the weapon’s rack and picked up two wooden sticks typically used to train defensive maneuvers. He rolled up his sleeves. “Put that away for now.”

“I can train with the sword,” she said stubbornly.

“I know that,” Kurt agreed. “But I’d rather not end up like that guy this early in the morning.” He gestured to the headless dummy. Eliza sighed and put away the rapier. “Good,” he tossed the wooden stick to her.

“What are you looking for,” Eliza asked, falling easily into the familiar relationship of working with her master at arms.

“Well for one, significantly better footwork,” Kurt teased. She rolled her eyes and then got into a fighter’s stance. Kurt mirrored her. Then, with a sly grin, he swung the stick as if it were his broadsword and Eliza dodged out of the way.

“Good, Green Blood, but you can do better than that!” That pissed her off. She swung at him so hard he had to roll on the ground to dodge it. She barely gave him a chance to get up before she swung again with all of her might. He parried it and pushed her back.

“Use your head,” he reminded her. Stop being so emotional, is what he meant. Eliza steadied herself and took a breath. Then she faked a swing at his head and then went for his knees, hitting one hard enough to bruise. Kurt spun away and swore, hopping on one leg for a moment. Eliza cracked a grin.

“Good,” he said. “I bet you can’t do it a second time though.”

They went like that for a half-hour or so. They sparred, each getting a few good hits in. When she got too angry and lots her control, Kurt reminded her, made her center herself, look at things objectively. After a while, Eliza was no longer filled with rage and anger. It had dissipated with each swing of her wooden blade, each strike against Kurt.

Though now, all she felt was the sadness. She dropped her training stick unceremoniously and let out a deep, shuddering breath. In an instant, Kurt was there. Though not overly fond of acts of affection, he pushed those feelings aside and wrapped an arm around her. Instinctively, she reached around him and held him tight, using him to anchor herself to the reality of the here and now.

“You’ll be alright, Green Blood,” he whispered fondly. “If anyone can carry this burden, it’s you.” She wanted to thank him, but was afraid that opening her mouth would result in a flood of tears. So she just held him tighter.

They stood like that for a while, until rays of the sun started to rise over the building tops. People would start rising for the morning soon, ready to start another day.

“Come now Green Blood,” he put his arm around her shoulders. “Let’s get you home.” They walked through the barracks and out the door unseen, walking quietly through the town as the merchants began setting up shops, ready for the beginning of a new day.

“It’s as if they didn’t experience a coup last night at all,” De Sardet said in awe.

“Because you won,” he said. “You won and they got the chance to continue life as normal.”

“We won,” she corrected him, resting her head on his shoulder in that fond way she did. Kurt nodded, tight-lipped. They made it past the stairs that led up to the governor’s house and she slowed her steps, looking up to the house.

“I should check on him...” she paused.

“You know he isn’t awake yet,” Kurt said. “Even in perfect health, that boy wouldn’t rise until the Prince’s servants had cleaned the breakfast dishes and started preparing afternoon tea.” She laughed a little at that but didn’t move. Kurt sighed and squeezed her shoulder a little tighter. “The doctors will find you if there’s an emergency...”

“I know,” she said and then walked toward her home. “I know it’s just...”

“I know,” he agreed, keeping her from having to explain herself. He understood. She has been protecting her cousin his entire life. Now she was helpless, and he knew it was killing her.

They made it inside the house. Someone had started a fire and Kurt was grateful since the early morning chill had started to seep into his bones. He removed his coat and hung it on the hook, noticing that all of the other hooks and coats that usually hung there were gone.

“Busy morning for us all,” Kurt said.

“Aphra and Petrus were going to meet up with the messengers and make sure their cities were spared from the coup,” De Sardet said. “Vasco and Siora are usually out and about in the mornings unless we are traveling to a new area.”

She was glad the house was mostly empty. She wasn’t sure she could handle too much human interaction today. She dropped unceremoniously in the chair by the fire.

“Do you feel better?” Kurt asked. Eliza turned to look at him. He stood how he always did: arms crossed, leaning back and looking slightly uncomfortable. He wasn’t scowling though, usually he was scowling. Instead, Eliza noticed the deep concern in his eyes.

“I’m fine, Kurt,” she said. He rose an eyebrow at her and she sighed. “Okay, fine is a stretch...” he snorted.

He figured he’d leave her be, he got the feeling she wasn’t to be alone. He began to walk off to the kitchen when she spoke again.

“Did you ever...” she asked suddenly, stopping him in his tracks. “I mean could you...did you think that...”

“That I could have gone through with the coup?” He finished for her. She nodded solemnly, the fire reflecting on her eyes.

He sighed and walked over to her, kneeling down by her chair so he could look her in the eyes. “I’ll never lie to you,” he said, voice full of promise. She nodded. “The money was tempting,” he said. “The plan would work, I knew that...” she nodded again. “But when they told me that it would need to be _me_ to take Constantin down... to take you down...” he bowed his head a little. “I knew I couldn’t do it. That I wasn’t strong enough to do it.”

“If you ask me,” she said, putting her hand on his. “It took a lot more strength to turn against the coin guard and stand up to them then it would have taken to take us down.” He smiled a little and she smiled in return. “I don’t know if I had the opportunity to thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he said. “I know your world has been turned over and over and over. I hope...I hope that I can at least be a reliable constant while you sort things out.”

“You are so much more to me than a ‘reliable constant,’ Kurt,” she said, squeezing his hand. “But yes, I do feel as if I’m swimming through a fog. Like, if I finally get my footing, something come out and knocks me down again.”

“I’d catch you,” Kurt said. Eliza smirked at him and his cheeks went hot. “What I mean is...if you need me, I’m here.”

“Thank you,” she said fondly, squeezing his hand tight. They sat like that for a moment, just looking at each other. Kurt had this overwhelming need to say something, to tell her what he was thinking. How he was so incredibly glad that she forgave him and that she survived. That he didn’t think he’d survive if he had lost her last night. That he would have laid his own life down to protect her if he needed to.

He opened his mouth to speak, but just as he did the front door swung open with a gust of wind and Kurt quickly stood up, Eliza’s hand slipping from his.

“Great Poseidon’s Balls it’s cold out there,” Vasco announced himself, shutting the door behind him to block the wind. “Does anyone know if it snows on this island? I think it might actually snow.”

“Afraid of a little cold, Captain?” Kurt teased as the Naut shucked off his coat.

“It doesn’t snow on the sea,” was all he said to that. Eliza chuckled quietly. “I’m making tea, do either of you want some?”

“I’ll help you,” Eliza said, standing up from her chair. She followed Vasco into the kitchen, but not before reaching out to Kurt as she walked past, and running her hand down his arm and squeezing his hand. “Thanks again,” she whispered to him before leaving the room.

When she left, Kurt let out a deep sigh and dropped into the chair she just vacated and rubbed his hands down his face.


	2. To Tear Down The Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for the Game, including everything we learn about de Sardet through Petrus's loyalty missions

Kurt determined, as their group hiked their way back to the campsite, that he’d probably get away with it if he killed Father Petrus.

De Sardet hadn’t said a word since they left the Ullan’s village. She had barely said anything to anyone since Petrus asked for her “help” to find her mother’s village. Manipulative bastard.

They got to the campsite and everyone went to work setting up for the night. Tents went up, fires were lit, dinner was started. Siora emptied her pack of the herbs and flora they had picked up and began sorting out the useful and not useful with Aphra. Vasco sat at the fire and cleaned his weapon as he waited for a pot of water to boil. Petrus finished with the tent and then ducked inside, telling the others that he’d stay up for first watch that night, so he’d get some shut-eye now while they ate.

Kurt glowered at him. _Good, go and hide_.

De Sardet dropped her pack by the table and grabbed her weapon. “I’m going to find some dinner,” she announced. Everyone looked up at her, nodded, and then went back to their activities. No one knew just what to say to her after what they just learned. Kurt sighed and grabbed his own sword.

“I’ll join you,” he said in his ‘don’t-argue-with-me’ tone. De Sardet shrugged and led the way into the woods.

They got far enough away they couldn’t see the fire at the camp. “I don’t need a babysitter,” she said to him as she walked.

“I’ve never been your babysitter,” Kurt said. “It’s late and we’ve had a shit day. I’m not letting you wander the wild while distracted.”

“I’m not distracted,” she fought back, but with less bite than before. Kurt shrugged but continued on with her. They went a little further and then decided to hide out in a thicker area of trees near a watering hole and wait until some unsuspecting creature wandered path.

They stood rather close together as they waited. Kurt could feel her deep breathing from the rise and fall of her shoulders.

“I’d be distracted,” Kurt said quietly in her ear.

“What?” she looked at him.

“If I went through today what you did, I’d be more than distracted,” Kurt explained.

“I’m not,” she confirmed. “I’m just...” she toyed with different words. “I think I’m angry.”

“Angry is good,” Kurt said. “I can work with angry.”

“I could have gone my whole life without knowing this particular truth,” she said, turning to him. “I’m already mourning my mother’s death and now I feel like I’m mourning an entire life I never even had!” she threw her hands up, accidentally hitting Kurt as she did. “And for what? Petrus now _feels_ better?”

“Green Bl--”

“And all of this on top of what’s happening to Constantin, and trying to find this healer so that he’s not suffering?”

“Green--”

“And we are nowhere closer to discovering a cure for this _DAMN DISEASE_ and if one more damn dignitary asks me for another damn favor...”

“Eliza!” He shouted while simultaneously putting his hand over her mouth to silence her. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as he stepped completely in her space. “Shh,” he warned, using his free hand to reach for the pistol at her side. She watched as he pointed toward the watering hole and fired once, waited a moment, and then fired again. De Sardet turned her head just enough to see the corpse of a deer lying beside the water. Kurt huffed, satisfied, and then put the pistol back in its rightful place on Eliza’s side.

“Sorry about that, but you were going to scare away dinner,” he said, slowly removing his hand from her face. His arm was caught between the tree and her, though, and he settled for resting his hand on her shoulder until they moved. “You know, with all of your not-being-distracted,” he teased.

Eliza was going to argue back, but they were standing so close together and she was...for lack of a better word...distracted. Her face was flushed, both from her outburst and her proximity to Kurt.

She hadn’t been exactly subtle, she thought, about her feelings toward Kurt. Things had been changing between them both since even before they sailed to the island. She thought she had made her intentions quite clear all those months ago back in Serene.

_“I wondered if you ever felt lonely,” she found herself asking as they sailed away from the familiarity of Serene._

_“I always do,” he replied, leaning against the deck beside her. “Why? Did you want to rectify that?”_

_“And what if I said yes?”_

“Kurt,” she said quietly, as if speaking any louder would push them away from each other. He hummed in response, as if he too was caught in this spell that held them together. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his. He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly.

“Do I distract you?” she asked, moving her hand to place it on his cheek, her thumb rubbing along a scar.

“Constantly,” he said in a breath. She smiled at that and moved even closer forward so their noses touched.

  
She could feel his heart thudding in his chest and was sure he could feel hers moving just as fast. “ _Eliza_...”

She surged forward and captured his lips in a kiss. Instantly, his hand moved from her shoulder to the back of her neck, pulling her in even closer. The kiss was urgent and just shy of desperate. She held him close as they pulled apart, her hammering heart felt caught in her throat, and she pressed her face into his neck as he stroked her hair.

“Well that was...” Kurt said, breaking the silence. She stood up straighter and looked at him, trying to read his eyes to see what he was feeling. Before he could finish though, a twig snapped, alerting them both to the area around them. They looked around, but the only thing they saw was a fox that had come out of its hole to sniff at the dead deer.

“We should get back to camp,” she said, stepping back. As she did, she felt coldness where she was no longer pressed up against Kurt. “The others are probably starting to worry.”

“Yeah,” Kurt said. “Plus Siora is going to tear me a new one for putting two bullets in that thing. She can’t prep it for dinner until she fishes the bullets out.” They pulled apart farther, slowly, as if the world would crash around them if they rushed. Finally, De Sardet made the move to walk over to the deer.

“Are you telling me you’re afraid of Siora’s wrath?” she teased, grabbing the front legs while Kurt took the back.

“Listen, I’ve seen what she can do...controlling roots of trees and such. I’m just saying I have no intention of being on her bad side.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you,” De Sardet chuckled, making Kurt roll his eyes as they made the trek back to camp, leaving their moment and everything it meant, behind them, tucked away in the woods.


	3. To Find Our Futures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Kurt's last loyalty mission

Kurt sat at the bar and rose his had as the bartender passed. “One more, then cut me off,” he said.

“You said that with the last drink,” the bartender said, but he dutifully pulled another beer and placed the pint in front of him. A moment later, someone came up beside him and took a seat on the barstool.

“I’ll have what he’s having,” said a flowery voice that Kurt knew all too well. He turned his head and looked at De Sardet. She had changed out of her traveling doublet and armor once they arrived back in New Serene and was now simply dressed in a tunic and work pants. Her hair, usually set in a braid around her head, was loose and curled naturally around her shoulders. Kurt had a mind to reach out and touch it, but thought better of it in the last moment, reaching for his pint instead.

“Cheers Green Blood,” he said distantly, not truly looking at her as their glasses clinked. He downed half his drink on the first couple of gulps and then slammed his pint on the counter.

“I see you’re coping well with what happened today,” De Sardet said, turning to face him more. Kurt had disappeared as soon as they entered the city, heading to Sieglinde to report about the end of Major Hermann’s terror on the Guard and then vanishing without a word to anyone.

“I’m coping just fine,” Kurt said bitterly, but he pushed away his drink and propped both of his elbows on the counter, pressing his palms against his eyes. “I’m glad that filth is gone and he can’t hurt anyone anymore. But...”

“But... There’s still a part of you that wishes you killed him yourself,” she said, knowing the feeling. Kurt nodded.

“The desire for vengeance will take some time to get out of my system,” he confided in her. “But I know we did things right today.” He shook his head sadly. “All of that pain he caused, all of those lives...” He sighed and De Sardet reached out and took his hand, pulling it away from his face and lacing her fingers with his. “Thank you, Green Blood. Thank you for helping me as I go through all this.” He squeezed her hand.

“It’s what I’m here for,” she said softly. “To be your reliable constant when everything goes upside down.” Kurt smiled fondly at that. They sat like that for a while, drinks untouched. Kurt felt like he was far away and looking in on himself, but that may have been the drink. Holding on to De Sardet tethered him to reality, kept him focused on the here and now and not his treacherous past. When she suggested they go back to the house, he nodded slowly, and they paid for their drinks and left the tavern, walking arm in arm through New Serene.

The cold night air helped settle him even more. As the full moon shone above them, Kurt looked over to the woman walking beside him, again grateful that she was there.

“So Kurt,” she said slowly as they walked, both subconsciously deciding to take the long way to the house. “Now that you’ve dealt with Major Herman...” she paused to choose her words. “Have you begun to think about the future?”

“Yes,” he said honestly. “For the first time...I feel free to do so.” He was no longer trapped under the thumb of a monster. He didn’t need to be afraid that each day would be his last day of freedom. They had shut down the camp, they had stopped Herman. Kurt felt as if he could do anything.

“I hope,” De Sardet started as they reached the little street her house was set on. She stopped walking before reaching the house and caused him to stop as well. He turned to her. “I hope I will be a part of it...” she said quickly. “Your future.”

Kurt felt a tightness in his chest and he stepped close to her, their hands still intertwined. “I must admit that I still find it difficult to believe that someone as gracious as you may have found an interest in someone like me...” Kurt said quietly and honestly. He didn’t think he would have said that had he not been two pints in. He reached up with his free hand and finally ran his fingers through her soft curls. “But nothing would make me happier...” He saw her breathe out a sigh of relief and he was surprised. “Did you really think I could possibly imagine my future without you in it?” He asked. But before she could answer, he leaned in and kissed her.

This kiss was different than their kiss in the woods. Somehow, deep in their souls, they knew this kiss meant more. The kiss was gentle and soft, and as Kurt held her close, he hoped she could feel everything he was feeling, because he didn’t know if he could find the words. He wanted to tell her that _she_ was his future. He knew it deep in his bones and in the depths of his soul that he was meant to be with her and her with him. But when he tried to speak, the words were caught in his chest.

He pulled away only enough so that he could press a kiss to her cheek, to her forehead, to her jaw. He felt her smile as she wrapped her arms around him tighter. “ _Eliza..._ ” he whispered, his voice deep and husky.

“Do you know how much I love it when you say my name?” she asked quietly, pressing a kiss beside her ear.

Behind them, light flickered in the windows of the house. Their companions were inside, likely wondering where they were. Kurt pressed another kiss to her forehead and then to her knuckles as he stepped away. “Let’s go home, shall we?” he asked. De Sardet nodded, fixing her hair where Kurt had mused it. When she finished, Kurt had to stop himself from reaching out and messing it up again. He liked seeing her a little disheveled and off-kilter.

Instead, he offered her his arm and she took it, walking the rest of the way to the house just in time to see Siora throw a chess piece at Aphra’s head and yell about the complications of the game.


	4. To Bind Us Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, finally the NSFW chapter!

“Heaven’s name, Kurt, what is wrong with you?” Aphra asked as they sat outside Constantin’s throne room while De Sardet and Constantin spoke with the new healer. “If you keep drumming your fingers on that railing, I’m going to cut off your fingers.”

“Nothing, I’m fine,” Kurt insisted, removing his hand from the railing and shoving it in his pocket. He was still only for a second and then his toe started tapping. Siora, who was seated on the floor next to him, gently put her hand on his boot to keep him still.

“You are a bit...tense,” Vasco said, gesturing to him. “You have been since the thing with Major Herman.”

“I’m fine,” he insisted again.

“Maybe if you talked to someone...” Petrus started but Kurt threw his hands up in the air.

“I said I’m fine!” he shouted. The two guards posted outside the doors seemed to look at his as if he was ‘definitely-not-fine’ and so did his companions, but they shrugged at him and turned away, letting Kurt take a deep breath and lean back on the stair railing.

It took 30 whole seconds for Kurt to start drumming his fingers again. Vasco and Petrus both held Aphra back as she lunged for him, and that’s what De Sardet saw as she exited her meeting with her cousin.

“Um...” she looked around at the others. “Is everything alright?”

“We’re fine,” they all muttered as Aphra righted herself and Kurt helped Siora up off the floor.

“Good...” she said, though she didn’t sound like she believed them. “You all best prepare yourselves. We take the caravan to Hikmet tomorrow afternoon.” Another round of agreements from the team and then they made their way down the stairs. As they did, Aphra shoved Kurt and laughed loudly as she threw him off balance and he stumbled on the last few steps.

“Whatever is stuck up your ass, you need to get it sorted before we’re stuck in a caravan with you for twelve hours tomorrow,” Aphra said. “Or so help me I _will_ remove your fingers.”

Kurt was _positive_ she wasn’t joking.

The team went their separate ways as they walked outside. Kurt didn’t really have anything to do except pack up his belongings, which all fit in one small pack he carried around with him. He was heading to the house when someone grabbed his arm and turned him around.

“Kurt!” De Sardet said, getting his attention.

“Green Blood my friend,” he greeted her and then winced a little. “I mean uh...” he scratched the back of his head. “Eliza,” he corrected, feeling better after seeing her smile. “I actually am glad you came to see me...”

“Oh?” she asked, crossing her arms at him and raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I wanted to talk to you...” he wrung his hands together, trying to figure out what to say. He chuckled. “And now it seems the proud warrior cannot find the right words...” She stepped forward and reached out to him, placing her hand on his arm.

“You can tell me anything, Kurt,” she insisted. Yes, he knew that. But what he wanted to say... he was so anxious.

“I know I was your master of arms for a long time, you were younger then...” he started, taking a breath and looking at her, getting lost in those beautiful green eyes. “But now... you have become a beautiful and fascinating young lady.”

She smiled shyly at his words. “Thank you,” she said.

“I want to know...” Kurt hesitated. “If.. if we...would you...” he took a breath. “Would you like to spend some time with me one evening, away from the others?”

She rose her eyebrows at him and in that moment he wondered if he misunderstood their relationship. Maybe they were only friends? Friends who...kissed? Friends who provided distractions for each other when the world just got too hard? Did he just ruin everything?

She smiled again and leaned forward, kissing his cheek and he felt himself blush. “I’d like that,” she said and he let out a breath of relief. “Is tonight too soon?”

“Tonight?” Kurt asked, surprised. “I uh... tonight works great.”

“Good. Meet me outside my room tonight after supper, when the others have gone.” Kurt nodded a little dumbly.

“I’ll be there,” he promised. “And I ... I look forward to it.” Eliza grinned and kissed his other cheek.

“I am too.” And with that, she turned away and made her way to the native merchant to get the supplies she’d need for her upcoming journey.

That night, the companions ate dinner in De Sardet’s house and joyously laughed and talked about their plans for their upcoming journey. Vasco was telling one of his sea-stories and everyone listening was engulfed in his storytelling abilities. Kurt had been avidly listening and enjoying himself until a hand suddenly placed itself on his knee. He looked to his right to see Eliza watching Vasco intently, but there was a small smirk on her face that only Kurt could have noticed.

“Don’t be cruel,” he muttered quietly. She said nothing, but rubbed her hand up his thigh a little farther. His breath caught in his throat and Eliza’s smirk grew. He gripped the spoon in his hand so tight it bent. Aphra narrowed her eyes at him and grabbed her knife subtly. Kurt flushed and put his hands in his lap under the table. Eliza chuckled at their interaction and moved her hand more, lacing her fingers with his. He rubbed his thumb along the back of her hand and she hummed quietly in appreciation.

Things went on like that for a little while longer before Petrus stood up and excused himself, saying that he had left his packing to the last minute at the Theleme emissary’s home. The others filtered out shortly after, having things to do that night before they adventured the next day.

“C’mon Siora I’ll buy ya’ a drink,” Vasco said, leading her out the door following the others. At the last minute, he turned and winked at Kurt before closing the door. Kurt was dumbfounded for a moment, blinking quickly at the now-closed front door.

Now they were alone. Eliza had stayed in the kitchen for a moment to clean up after supper, and when she came through to the main room, the pair just looked at each other for a moment, both unsure of how to act next.

Kurt took a step toward her and she looked up at his eyes. “Your Excellency,” he started, and she deftly lifted an eyebrow. He stammered, correcting himself. “Eliza...” he started. “Do you still want me to be with you?” He gave her an out, gave her a chance to change her mind, to put things back to what they were before. Kurt could do that, could do it for her. It would probably crush his soul beyond repair, but if she wanted to go back to being friends...he’d do that for her.

Eliza smiled fondly at him. “Of course you idiot,” she teased, taking a step toward him. “Come here.” At that, Kurt felt like a damn had been burst open and he swooped toward her, embracing her as he captured her lips with his own and walking her backward until she was pressed up against the wall by the fireplace.

Eliza moaned into the kiss, instantly wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Kurt’s hands moved down her sides, over her tunic, tracing the long lines of her silhouette. He pressed into her closer still, as if he couldn’t get enough of her being pressed up against him.

When they broke for air, Eliza tilted her head back and gasped and Kurt pressed kisses down her jaw and throat. Her knees went weak when he gently bit down on the junction between her next and shoulder, and Kurt took that opportunity to grab her thighs and lift her up against the wall. Instinctively, Eliza wrapped her legs around his hips, and she rolled her hips, pressing her heat up against him. Kurt groaned deeply. He was sure neither of them were going to last very long tonight.

“Kurt...” Eliza spoke, her voice not much more than gasping breath. “Bedroom...”

“Right,” he said, forgetting himself for a moment. They couldn’t right well devour each other here in the front room. No, Kurt wanted their time together, their first time together, to be done right. And ‘done right’ included going upstairs to that oversized mattress he knew she had.

Gently, he put her down and steadied her on her feet. She grinned at him and took his hand, leading him to the stairs that led to his room. Halfway up, she turned to him and kissed him again, all while undoing the buttons on her blouse. She laughed softly as Kurt helped, his large fingers getting caught in the fasteners of her pants. He nearly ripped them before getting them open and they fumbled their way up the rest of the stairs. When they reached her room, Eliza pulled him inside and shut the door behind him.

“You’re entirely too dressed,” she said, pinning him to the door and unfastening his doublet and pulling it over his head. She tossed it somewhere else and moved in, running her hands down Kurt’s chest. She saw the scars the lined his chest, some wounds thin from training injuries, some more jagged and deep from sinister acts. She ran her thumb along one particularly long one that ran up his side and across his chest.

“Battle scar,” he said quietly. She looked up at him to see he was blushing slightly and she leaned up and kissed him gently, her hands cupping his cheeks. She walked backward, leading him toward the bed as they kissed softly. She pulled back enough to step out of her pants and boots and he did the same. When he was free she grabbed his shoulders and spun him onto the bed, crawling on top of him and settling herself on his lap to look down at him.

Kurt reached up in a tender moment and traced her jaw with his fingers, his thumb rubbing along the rough patch of skin that was her mark. “You are...” he said in awe, “the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes upon.”

Eliza blushed at the compliment and then leaned down to kiss him deeply. His hands moved to take off her top and throw it to the side, lost in the room somewhere with the rest of their clothes. He hooked a leg over her hip and flipped them over so that she was on her back, and she let out a joyous laugh as he did.

There was nothing between them now and Kurt felt almost overwhelmed in how much he wanted to touch and explore her body. “We should...go slow?” Eliza asked, fingers scratching down his back and hips rolling up to meet his. Kurt groaned at the contact and bowed his head.

“No,” he said, pressing a kiss to her collarbone. “Fast first...” He couldn’t wait much longer, he _needed_ her. “Then slow...” he pressed a kiss to the center of her chest between her breasts. “Then maybe fast again.” His hands ran down her arms until they found her hands and he lifted them to rest above her head. He kissed her fiercely before making his way down her body, kissing every line of her skin, every freckle, every beauty mark that led down to his goal. He kissed her thigh and nearly came without being touched at the gasp she made. Gently, he ran a finger between her folds. She was wet for him, dripping. He groaned at the thought of being inside her, of taking her as his.

“ _Kurt_ ,” she pleaded, bringing him back to reality. He knelt between her legs and hovered over her, turning her chin so she faced him. Her beautiful brown eyes were blown so wide he could barely see her irises. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips parted ever so slightly. Kurt wanted to take this moment and make it last forever.

“Are you sure?” he asked shakily, his hand stroking her hair. She nodded slowly. “Tell me.”

“I’m sure,” she said quietly but confidently, and there was the fire in her eyes Kurt loved so much. He leaned down and kissed her and she reciprocated, deepening the kiss immediately. As they kissed, Kurt slowly moved, lifting her knees up closer to her chest as he pushed himself inside her.

Being with Eliza was like nothing he had ever felt before, and filling her shook him right down to his very core. Her nails dug into his shoulder as he moved and she broke the kiss to throw her head back in a loud gasp, the echo of his name on her lips. As he began to thrust in and out of her slowly, he buried his face in her shoulder, overcome with emotions. She pleaded for him to move faster and so he did, picking up his pace and pressing his forehead against hers.

“Eliza...” he moaned her name as the bed rocked with them.

“Kurt...” she replied, fingers tightening in the hair on the back of his head. “I’m so close love, please...” Kurt took his free hand and lifted her hips up just a fraction to change his angle, and Eliza screamed out in pleasure. It only took a few more thrusts and then the both of them were tumbling over the edge of elation, calling out each other’s name as they did.

He collapsed beside her on the bed, breathing heavily as he did. She turned to him and reached out, pulling his face to hers and giving him the gentlest of kisses. “I love you,” she whispered fondly. Kurt’s chest swelled and his heart raced. He ran the pad of his thumb across her cheekbone and pressed his forehead to hers.

“I love you too,” he confided, and she beamed. He swore then and there he would do anything in his power to make sure she always had a reason to smile like that.

She kissed him again, quick pecks on his lips, his cheeks, his nose... and then moved to get up from the bed where she headed over to the washbasin. Kurt sat up to watch as she sponged her body down, her naked dark skin glowing in the moonlight that shone through her window. He was truly in awe of her and of everything about her.

When she finished, she brought the damp cloth over to him on the bed and wiped him down. He shivered a little at the cool water on his skin, but she was soon done and they moved beneath the sheets of the bed where it was much warmer. There, she curled up against him, her arm draped over his stomach, her legs entwined with his, and her head resting on his shoulder. Kurt hummed happily as he stroked his fingers through her loose curls and Eliza smiled against his bare shoulder. They laid there in comfortable silence for a while before Eliza sat up a little to look him in the eyes.

“I can feel you thinking,” she said quietly, her delicate hand cupping his jaw.

“I’m afraid to ask,” he said honestly, looking away from her and her beauty. “But what happens now? You are...” he struggled to find the right words but found them when he looked in her eyes again. “You are everything I want...and everything I love.” He turned his head and kissed her palm. Her thumb stroked his cheek. “But that’s what I want. What about you?” he asked, nervous for her answer. “Do you want me...in the future?”

Her fond smile gave him comfort and she leaned up to kiss him softly. “I cannot imagine life without you, Kurt,” she said. Kurt’s slight surprise must have shown on his face because she chuckled a little. “Did you really think I could possibly imagine my future without _you_ in it?” She said, quoting him from the other night. Kurt grinned and wrapped his arms around her tight, kissing her soundly.

“I love you,” he said earnestly.

“I love you,” she said back before snuggling down further in the blankets, the pair of them a tangled mess of arms and legs. Kurt kissed her head and stroked her hair as they both drifted to sleep.

\---------------------------------------------

About one hour into the caravan ride to Hikmet the next day, Aphra decided that Kurt and De Sardet making go-go eyes at each other and giggling (yes... _giggling_ ) was ten times worse than it would have been with strung-out and nervous Kurt. Vasco made a point of taking both her dagger and the knife she kept in her boot until their journey was over, and was happy to pretend to be blissfully unaware of the whole thing until they made it to the next town.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen...this was just supposed to be a short and fluffy PWP and now I have a dang novel on my hands. Where are all my Kurt supporters at?


End file.
